I always wanted himA Johnny Cade Love Story
by JohnnyCadeLuvr
Summary: What happened before Johnny and Dally lost their lives. It shows how Johnny will be their for his friends, always.
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted him...A Johnny Cade Love Story...Chapter 1

Kayla pushed me into the door of my next class. She was a good friend of mine and all, but she sure was pushy. I tripped and got up, glaring at her with desentful eyes. I got up and saw good ol' Two-Bit. Typical. Mocky some girls and flirting with others. That sure was Two-Bit alright. We knew each other well. I had dated him when I was 14 and he was 16. Big mistake. I loved his energetic lifestyle, but I knew I wanted someone else. Someone he was very close too.

"Ha. Two-Bit. Why you always messing with my girls?" I said, not to be mean, just to start conversation.

"Ha yourself. I am just telling these young ladies about my man Johnny...." he continued talking, but after I heard the name "Johnny." i froze up. I always did. He was the person. Everybody in the gang was close to him, they had always been close to him. I knew him well. Grew up with him, in the rough neighborhood, seen him beat up bad. One time I cried for a night, seeing him like that hurt me.

"Shelby? You there?"

"Oh, Yeah, duh. Shut your mouth KEITH!"

"ha. my name. haven't heard that in awhile."

I took my seat and daydreamt. Johnny. Johnny Cade. Aww. Why?

Yeah. Me and Johnny were close. He was there when I was 10 and lost my mom. And when I lost my best friend, Kali.

It was a Saturday. Kali and I were 13 and exploring. We loved adventure. We were also walking off from Kali's parents. They had smacked her, and went to this far this time. Her face was bleeding, and we were running so we wouldn't be so goddamn angry."Ka, I will ALWAYS be here for you. Got it?" She was like a younger sister to me and I felt it was necessary to say it. "Yeah. I know. Don't ever leave me Shelbs. Got it?" I loved Kali. We grew up together in our rough neighborhood. Looking to each other for support. We continued walking when we saw a young Soc. He was older, but still young. About 14, 15. "What are you doing here...Soc?!" She shouted. I hated them over here. Why can't they leave us alone! "Oh. A little greaser snob. shut your mouth little girl." he barked back. Ouch. Kali knew she was a greaser, and proud, but not a snob."Leave..leave us alone." i piped in. "Please." He just glared and walked up to Kali. "Don't disrespect the rich and powerful greaseball." "Fuck you." thats when it happened. Kali did a stupid thing and socked him in his ugly face. I gasped and looked away. Kali was thrown to the ground and was getting the crap beat out of her. "STOP! PLEASE! please." i shrieked. I jumped on the ugly abusers back and tried to bring him down. Stupid. He smacked me and I ran to get help. "HELP! PLEASE! Please, please, please...plea..." my last "please" was muffled when Johnny came up and grabbed me. "Johnny! Help Her! PLEASE!" I screamed , my eyes watering, and I was barely able to get the words out. "Shh. It's fine." He ran to get Dally, but couldn't find him. I wanted to get the cops, but me and Johnny being such nervous wrecks (he had been beat so many times, and when I was 12 I got my face beat in by 6 Socs.) we were scared off cops and when we ran back with no one, Kali was bloody, barely breathing. "NO! FUCKEN NO!NO!" I screamed. Why?! Why?! We grabbed her and ran to the hospital. "Please! PLEASE! HELP HER!" I said, my words were muffled and I must have looked pretty weird, my face bloody and my body covered in blood. They took Kali away and got her slightly stabilized. "Johnny. Please. I can't lose another loved one. Who fucken next?! You...." It slipped out. He just looked at me. "Shelbs. Calm down. She will be fine. I won't leave you. Please. Hun." I wondered if he knew I cared so much about him. The next day, we got to see my beloved friend. "Hun, Ka. Please. I'm sorry. plea..." I couldn't speak. She had serious damage. "Shelbs. I'm sorry I put you through this. Tell everyone goodby..." "Ka! Ka! What the fuck! FUCK! No. Why!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

There Kali's lifeless body lay. I fell and cried. That Soc was gone and it was just me, Johnny and dead Kali. Johnny picked me up and look at me. "Come on now Shosh. It's fine." "Johnnycake. how could you say that! she's dead! please... please." Johnny looked at Kali and remembered the good times that all three of us had. "why? Johnny cake? Why!" I just cried and cried. Eventually I ran to the house with Johnny. Jen and Asheley were gone. Probably at work. "She's gone. The woods on the east side. Yeah. A soc did it. I FUCKEN NO! " I spoke into the phone. That damn person was talking all calm. I hated that. The didn't know Kali but it sure hurt that nobody cared. "Shelbs. Calm down. They'll get here." he spoke in his timid voice that I thought was so damn hot. "I know. I know. Just. She's gone. Please. She can't be. She can't be right? She wouldn't die this young. She is tough Kali Rogers. Please tell me. Please." I knew I was in denial. I just sobbed and sat on the couch. "Sit down with me Johnny. Please." Doing as I said, he sat down and put his arm around me. "Sh. Come on now. You know we can't do nothing." He looked at me. I smiled. I loved him looking at me, I am humble, but I ain't gonna say that I'm ugly. Pretty pretty for a greaser girl. "its just that she's gone. You won't leave me now will you JohnnyCake?" I asked. Scared of the answer. "Shelbs. I know I won't. We've been buds since we been in the horrible place. We've been close." My face turned bright red and i put my face in his brown t-shirt against his small built chest. We were 13 then, but I admit I loved him.. My door slammed open. "Shosh! Wait. What the fuck is happening." my sister Jen said. She sure was the character. "Ka. She's go...go..go." "shes gone. Im sorry Jen." Johnny said for me. "Fuck no! are you seriously! what the fuck happened!?" my sisters voice cracked. "The ambulance is coming. Your sister. She can't take it." i did appreciate that Johnny cared about me. Jen sat down and cried. Mom was gone and now Kali. Kali was like another sister. We heard sirens. "Better go Shelbs. Don't wanna have it look like we fled the scene." We got up and I saw Kali again. My knees buckled and I fell again. I hope this wouldn't be happening alot. "Come on. Shelbs." The cops came and talked to us. I told the story but was careful so it didn't look as if I was lying. I sure the hell did hate cops. I bet Johnny would have talked but he was even more terrified. The cop left and i cried into Johnnys arms.

The cops were done talking to us and they said they will have to do something, but they said that the Soc probably did it in self defense. When he said that I did something stupid and yelled "BULL FUCKING CRAP! YOU FUCKING PIGS WON'T HELP ANY GREASER, EVEN A YOUNG 13 YEAR OLD GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." yelling like that hurt my throat, so I stopped and just started crying. The cop looked at me and said I am going to be took in for disrespecting a cop with such strong words. I looked and Johnny. "Look Shelbs, its not like you are goin' to jail. I won't let them, you didn't do nothing." I heard what he said, but his voice was so hot and he was gorgeous and I hated him to see me cry.

I was tooken in, and they asked me about Kali some more and told me that if I ever disrespect a cop like that again, there will be serious trouble. I was mad the whole time. I had just seen my best friend die and they expect me to be calm?

I was glad when I was let loose. I ran home and Johnny was there. I was so fucking happy. "You okay? I told the Curtis'." I felt so special that he cared. "Yeah. Im Im Im fine. Wha...wha did they have to say.?" I really need to get over my stuttering when I am scared of in shock. "They said that I should be here to help you get through it. You know, like when I was here when you lost your mom. I'll be here." I sat down and cried some more. My mom and best friend. Gone. Wow. I couldn't help but cry and cry. I sure as hell glad that Johnny was there. I layed in his lap and fell asleep. I remember waking up and being scared that he left me. But he didn't. He stayed and was passed out next to me. We were on the couch and we had been "spooning." I shook him and we got up. I saw Jennifer passed out in the kitchen. Weird. I woke her up and said I was going to school. She shook her head and told me to go to sleep. I lay back down with Johnny and silently cry. It hit me that my friend was still gone. Gone forever and never coming back.

That reality hurt me. Its realizing you will never get to see their smile again, or cry with them ever again. I had lost my best friend and it sure as hell hurt. Her parents didn't even like me and probably wanted me dead since they thought I was the bad one. I am shy. I won't disrespect people unless I have too. It just made me shut down. It was me and Johnny. I wouldn't talk to my sisters or my other friends. Chantel really was sad that Kali died. We could barely talk about it. The only time was when we were at the funeral.

It was a dark funeral. Kali liked the dark. She was pink and I was blue, but she did like dark things.

I felt so un-involved when I didn't get to be in with things to be decorated. It felt so unreal, that she was gone. Losing a friend is a tough thing, I will NEVER get over. Just like my mom. I cried for months. I miss my mom, and always will. Kali just laid there. Her parents didn't even care. They always hit her. I hoped when Johnny died, that his parents wouldn't be like this.

"Shosh, I'm so petrified. She's gone and is never coming back. How are we going to deal with this??" Chantel told me. Worry and pain were in her voice. I knew she was right. We were going to be able to go through this.

The ceremony started and people talked about Kali. Their was her parents and family who talked first, then I went up.

"Kali Lorene Rogers was my best friend. I don't think I would ever had imagined her being gone. We have been through so many things and so many hard times. The day Kali died, I ran to get help. Ran, in hope to save her. She was born a greaser, died a greaser. She was tuff. Thats for sure. I am regretting running into the woods that day. But regretting and wondering "what if." all the time isn't going to do anything. She died because she was a greaser and was tired of being talked to so harshly by Socs, and she broke. she wouldn't take it anymore. That Soc killed her. My best friend. I will never forget or get over Kali Lorene Rogers. She died my best friend, and I will always remember her for what she did for me and how close we were. Rest In Piece Buddy."

That was so tough for me. My voice cracked right after "was my best friend." I was so happy when I could just run to Chantel and Johnny. Waiting for me, Johnny held me and I just cried. Crying felt good, but useless. People talked more about Kali, but I felt only me, Chantel and Johnny could really grasp who she was. How she loved her friends and wouldn't take shit from anyone. She was our best bud. Forever and Always. Losing anybody else and I WILL break.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months after Kali passed, I would talk and be happy again. They thought she was gone was always in my mind. I was tired of Kayla telling me to get the fuck over it and to forget about her. I kept telling her 'what if Ashley died?' and that didn't work. Chantel would defend me, but sometimes Kayla would just yell at me. Does she not realise I lost my best friend?!

I wouldn't talk to Kayla sometimes. She was so insenstive that I just couldn't stand her. Saying I shouldn't be such a baby. I would cry. All the time. I didn't like going to school since people would just look at me and wonder why I looked sad. They had the same thinking that Kayla had. If you lose somebody, get over it. Fuck that. I still am not over Kali.

"Shosh. Come On. Lets visit Kali's grave." Chantel told me on April 14, 1965.

"Oh, oh kay. I can't believe shes been gone for a year." I couldn't. It seemed like a week ago that it happened.

I stood by Kali's grave and my knees buckled. That hadn't happened for a year. Chantel let out a little squeak and went to her knees. I cried and got up. We walked home and sat on the couch. I just looked around and thought about my mom and Kali. Both gone. Three years apart. I wondered if I would lose anybody else when I was sixteen. The thought scared me.

"Chantel? What if i jinxed my loved ones? What if its my fault?" I asked. Seriously scared.

She just looked at me. Shaking her head, you could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Shosh. Its not your fault. You didn't jinx nobody."

I just looked off, layed down and fell asleep. When I awoke I was sick. I had a huge headache and felt like throwing up. I ran to the bathroom and did so. I just wanted to lay down on the couch with Johnny and sleep. I knew he was probably at home. Doing anything. I wanted to call him, but his mom would probably answer and cus me out. I fell asleep and awoke 2 hours later. In a strange place.

"Shelby? You awake?!" Jennifer said when I woke up.

I had horrible pain in my head and my wrist hurt.

"DO I HAVE A FUCKEN IV IN MY WRIST!" i yelled.

Jennifer whispered to me that there was and for me to be calm.

"I HATE IV's! Get it out! OW ! please!"

I did hate IV's. They scared the crap out of me and I just hated them.

I looked around and saw Kayla, Chantel and....Johnny! Johnny was here. Thank God!

"JOHNNY?! Your here? what happened to me?" I asked.

"You were sick shosh. you know, like really stressed you got sick. Happens to many people. You'll be okay. K?"

I was so happy that he cared. Oh so goddamn happy. I grabbed him and hugged him. I looked at Chantel and she was crying in the chair.

"Chantel? Hun?"

" I thought I would lose you Shosh...it was on

e year after Kali and I didn't know what was going to happen."

I could see that it scared my friends. Especially Chantel. I hugged her and fell asleep.

I remember just turning 16. It wasn't the best though. A few months later Johnny got jumped.

"Shelby! Shelby Elisabeth! Come On! We gotta help him!" Chantel screamed to me.

We had just saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit with Johnny. He looked close to death.

"He, he, hes going to be okay right?" I desperately asked Darry.

"Harding. He should be okay. I know your scared, be calm though, K?"

I calmed down and looked at him. He was crying and I just wanted to hold him. He looked so damn scared.

"Johnny? Babe?" I said, not sure what to say.

He answered and told me to be with him.

"I...I want you to be here."

I looked at him and hugged him. Blood got on me. I held him tighter and didn't want to let go, but he was hurt, so I had too.

We were in the Curtis' house and Johnny was on the couch. I laid on the floor, holding his hand. When I woke up, I kissed him and turned on the T.V. I sat on the ground and leaned against the soft couch. It smelled like smoke, but I didn't mind. Chantel came over and saw me.

"Shosh? You okay?"

I told her that I was fine and just scared.

" I don't think I could handle losing him. I am so glad he is okay."

Chantel looked at me and sat next to me. She tried to cheer me up, but I was fine. Just scared. Scared. Something that I always seem to be.


End file.
